


Didn't You Know?

by Lovethistoomuch



Category: The A-Team (2010), The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: 2 Versions of the same Scene, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lovethistoomuch/pseuds/Lovethistoomuch
Summary: Murdock very casually confesses his love to Face and Face does not know what to do. At least he doesn't know at first...This is an idea I had and I found it interesting to write 2 versions of it. One, with Face/Murdock from the show and one with Face/Murdock from the movie because I got the impression that their characterisation is a bit different from one another. Chapter 1 is the show and chapter 2 the same concept for the movie.
Relationships: H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock/Templeton "Faceman" Peck
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1 (A-Team the Show)

Face looked ad Murdock as the cute daughter of their client talked to the pilot and laughed at his jokes. She reached out her hand and touched his arm as he said something, her eyes sparkling with joy. Murdock smiled as well. Then, to Face's utmost surprise, the man shook his head, waved, and then the woman was gone.

It was a warm night. They had set up camp in the backyard of their client's house. B.A. stood nearby, still fixing some of the fastenings of one of the tents. Hannibal was smoking a cigar, staring off into the distance, probably plotting, but there was nothing they had to worry about, at least not tonight. It was the perfect night to try something, to have some fun. Face walked up to Murdock.

“What are you doing?”, he said, gesturing towards the woman who was vanishing inside the house: “She clearly has a thing for you. Why are you letting her leave like that?”

Murdock turned his head and looked at Face with the most puzzled expression. “What are you talking about?”

“Well, she clearly likes you”, Face went on: “Why not...”, he made a few uncertain movements with his head: “You know. Go for her?”

Now Murdock turned fully to face him, his eyebrows were contracted, he looked very confused. “Pray, why would I go for her when I'm clearly in love with you?” He almost sounded offended, but Face's brain couldn't fully register that, still very preoccupied with something else. Something, the other man clearly hadn't just said!

Face blinked. Three times. “What?” was all he could muster. He could feel Murdock's eyes on him.

“You didn't know?”

“No!” Face wanted to scream. Was this really happening?

“Oh...”

There was a short pause in which Murdock seemed to think. Then he shrugged and shook it off. “Well, don't worry, I got it under control” He said and actually winked while hitting Face's chest with the back of his right hand in a playful manner, “If ya haven't noticed it so far, you know that I'm pretty good at keeping this kinda stuff to myself, so nothings gonna change, right.” He smiled brightly.

Face didn't know what to say.

Murdock touched him again, giving him a firm pat on the shoulder. “Good night, Faceman, see you in the morning.” And with that he was off.

Face stood there, staring after him. Was he getting crazy? He turned his head, looking at Hannibal and B.A. who had been standing nearby. “Did...” He had to start again because his voice was too quiet. “Did you hear that?”

Upon hearing his voice, Hannibal turned his head sharply. “What?”

With some desperation in his eyes, Face turned to B.A. “You heard what he said, right?”

B.A. Frowned. He shot a look at Hannibal then fixed his gaze on Face. “Don't be a fool!”, he said, and Face's heart sank. This was foolish. He had known all along...

“Alright”, B.A. continued in a snapping tone: “The tent's ready. Hannibal, you with me. I ain't gonna sleep in a tent with the crazy man.” He gave Face a long, hard look. “That alright with you?”

Suddenly, Face's heart began to race. Maybe he had misinterpreted B.A.'s comment. Maybe the guy was actually not against this. He had to know. “It's fine for me if it's alright with you?”

B.A. shook his head. “Why wouldn't it be alright with me? Now go get to your tent!”

Face looked at Hannibal, then at B.A. “Good night then.”

“Good night.”

“Night.”

Face walked to the tent. He stopped in front of it, took a deep breath and closed his eyes. When he opened them, nothing had changed. He opened the tent and crawled in. It was small, only a two-person tent and he could not stand in it. Murdock was already lying on his mattress opposite the entrance. Face looked at him. He was beautiful. A beautiful man with sharp features and a very pointy nose. His trademark leather jacket was draped over him like a blanket, his eyes were closed.

Face lay down on his own mattress, facing Murdock, still looking at him as if he had never seen him before. He had never allowed himself to see him like this, admiring him in this way, always sure that it was not wanted, that Murdock would feel uncomfortable, catching such a gaze from him. But now...

He could still hear it in his head: why would I go for her when I'm clearly in love with you? You didn't know? No, Face said to himself. There were a lot of things he hadn't known.

He watched Murdock's chest move up and down. The man was sleeping and Face eventually closed his eyes, trying to do the same.

Face woke up to Murdock fussing about in the tent. He groaned and closed his eyes again.

“Rise and shine!”, he heard Murdock's happy voice. How could this man be such a morning person? Well, he was a morning and evening person. Murdock was always in a good mood.

“Hmmmm....”, Face groaned and soon he could feel Murdock climbing over him. “Careful...ouch!”

“Sorry.” Then the other man was gone.

As his mind slowly adjusted to the thought of being awake, the realisation of what had been said just the night before snuck back into his head. Face groaned and climbed out of the tent. He could not be alone with his thoughts right now.

Over the course of the day he found out that nothing had changed between him and Murdock, which was equal amounts reassuring and worrying. The pilot behaved as if nothing had happened. He joked with Face and touched him casually, as he was used to doing and soon the tenseness, Face had felt in his presence faded away. Murdock had been right. He was very good at keeping his emotions in check, if that was what he was doing. The day passed without any mayor occurrences.

It was a strange case, where thieves were breaking into their client's barn and sheering the sheep in the night. They had agreed to take turns, watching the barn, waiting for the thieves and alerting the others if something happened. Murdock had taken the first watch but when he climbed into the tent, Face was still awake. He moved out of the way so that the pilot could get in.

“Why you still awake, Faceman?”, Murdock asked, shuffling past him. He sat down on the mattress at the opposite end of the tent that was still not very far away, looking in his direction. Face studied his features. He felt uncertain.

“Did you mean it?”, Face asked.

“Mean what?”

“What you said yesterday?”

Murdock's eyebrows contracted “Why would I say anything that I don't mean? Oh, I guess if I was lying, so I can see the point of your question. What was your question again?”

His body was still so relaxed and Face envied his crazy, carefree mind. He tried again. “Yesterday, you said.... Did you mean what you said?” He couldn't bring himself to utter those words out loud. Damn him and all of his issues!

Realization made Murdock's eyes widen. “Oh, you mean that I'm in love with you? Yeah, of course! I mean, why would I joke about something like that?” He looked earnest and innocent.

Face swallowed. His throat was suddenly very dry. “How do you know?”

“Many reasons!”, Murdock answered without hesitation: “You make me happy. You understand me and I like being around you and I want to be the person you look at when you smile.” Murdock smiled at that and Face couldn't help but do the same. “You're my best friend and I feel safe with you”, Murdock added in a more serious tone. His eyes darted towards the ground but as he finished speaking, he looked at Face again.

“Is that all?”

Now, for the first time since their conversation had started, Murdock seemed a bit uncertain. “No”, he admitted: “I also want to hold your hand, and... kiss you, but I know I can't.” He started playing with the zipper of his jacket. “Well, you know how it is, when you love someone...”

“Do I?”

Murdock's head shot up. His gaze had been fixed on the ground for his final admissions but now he was looking at Face intently. “Of course you do! You've been in love many times!”

“I don't know...” Face ran a hand through his hair: “I just... I feel like I don't know anything anymore.” He felt helpless and he could hear it in his voice. His eyes must be betraying his emotions too. He wanted to close them, shut the world out. Why was this so hard?

Murdock shuffled a bit closer. There was a hesitation in his movements that was untypical, as if Face were a wild animal he did not want to startle. But, maybe, that was not too far from the truth. Face could already feel his flight instinct kicking in. He had to calm himself, take a deep breath.

He didn't look at Murdock's face but at his hand. His hand was save for now. Face took it in his own. The Pilot's skin was warm against his. He could feel the brush of the thumb against the back of his own hand, a light pressure.

“I...”, Face didn't know what to say. He looked up and met Murdock's gaze. Suddenly, the other man didn't look relaxed anymore. “I think I want to kiss you too.” Face swallowed again. “But I can't. I think you have to do it.” God, I'm such an idiot!, Face thought, but he couldn't move. He felt frozen in place.

Murdock didn't let go of his hand as he stood up and moved over to sit next to Face. He still looked serious. “Are you sure?”

Face nodded. He couldn't speak, looking at Murdock this close, these dark, brown eyes, now black in the night. He could feel the warmth already, radiating from the other body. The whole tent had smelled of Murdock, of his old leather jacket and something uniquely him and now... It was almost too much.

Murdock smiled and stretched out his other, free hand. It wasn't a sharp and teethy smile that he was very well capable of but soft and kind. He touched Face's neck and shoulder, his thumb brushing over his cheek. “Relax”, he said: “Look at you, you're so tense. Take a deep breath.”

Face did.

“Now close your eyes.”

Face obliged as well.

“Everything is fine”, Murdock's voice said, calm and reassuring. “Now look at me.”

Murdock hadn't moved. He was still in the same position, at the same distance. Face could feel his shoulders relax.

“Do you still want me to kiss you?”, Murdock asked.

Face reached out for him, closed his fingers around the Pilot's jacket. “Yes!”

And so Murdock did. He leaned in, closed the distance all on his own, without moving Face even an inch, and brought their lips together. Face's grip around the jacket tightened. He wanted to pull him closer but found himself unable to. He was too overwhelmed by the sudden sensation of Murdock still caressing his cheek, of Murdock kissing him so gently, slowly and softly as he was sure no person had ever kissed him in his entire life. And Murdock didn't stop. He moved closer, gently pressing their bodies together, as Face could feel himself slowly relax, lean into the touch. He opened his mouth further, inviting Murdock in, who took the invitation gladly, exploring his mouth further. The kisses got deeper and suddenly Face seemed to recognise the same desperation that he himself was feeling. He grabbed Murdock firmly, increased the pressure between them.

Murdock let go. When he broke off the kiss, they were both out of breath. His eyes were still very dark but they seemed to be sparkling with joy. There was a huge smile on his face. “Now, how was that?”, he asked.

Face could feel himself smile as well. Suddenly, he laughed. He could not remember when he had last been this happy. “Amazing!”, he said: “Incredible!”

Murdock wasn't humble enough to blush so he just laughed as well. He climbed onto Face's mattress and pulled the other man with him so that they were lying down together. Face turned on his side so that they could look at each other. “Why didn't you tell me before?”, he asked.

“Isn't it enough that I told you at all?”

“No.” There was a short pause. “Did you really think I knew?”

Murdock shrugged. “Yeah, I guess. But I'm crazy, so what do I know?”

They lay there in silence for a while.

“So, are we boyfriends now?”, Murdock asked suddenly. “I can understand if you don't want to be. I'm crazy and annoying, But I would be up for it... If that was what you wanted. If not, totally fine as well!” As rapidly as he had spoken, he shut his mouth again. His eyes flickered towards Face but then stayed on the ceiling.

At this display of uncertainty, Face suddenly felt bad. Murdock had told him that he loved him, had kissed him deeply and meaningfully and what had Face done? Nothing so far.

He moved his hand upwards towards Murdock's chin to make the other man look at him. It worked, even though Murdock still seemed hesitant to make eye contact.

“I want this to be something”, Face said: “And I want us to be together.”

“Oh good!” Murdock sighed. The tension fell off of him in the course of a split second but before he could say anything else, Face cut him off.

“And, you're not annoying!”

Now Murdock laughed. “Oh, you're a sweetheart, truly, but we both know that I'm annoying as hell.”

Face shook his head. “No, you're not!”

“Yes, I am!”

“No!”

“Yes!”

“Shut up!”

“See, you're annoyed already!”

Face pulled him in and shut him up with another kiss. “You're not annoying”, he whispered: “Not to me!” And then he repeated with a bit more vigor: “Not to me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These were the characters from the A-Team show. Next chapter will be them from the movie :)
> 
> Thank you to the wonderful [AccroV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccroV/pseuds/AccroV) who proofread and commented, even though they are not in the A-Team fandom. As always, it was very helpful!


	2. Chapter 2 (A-Team the Movie)

Murdock was standing at the grill doing one of his infamous BBQ's that people in camp were always drawn to but didn't seem to return to for a second time. It must be his sauce. Not everyone liked a anti-frost steak...

Right now, he was talking to a girl. Face was watching him. She was laughing and swaying in the direction of the pilot as if she was drawn to him by an invisible force. He could see her touch his arm, while she was laughing, throwing her head back. Murdock had a teethy grin that was as sharp as ever. He shook his head and said something.

Suddenly, the woman got a bit more serious. Face couldn't hear what they were talking about but Murdock's gaze shot to the ground and the woman leaned in a bit more. She nodded, putting her hand on his shoulder in a more soothing fashion. Then, she turned around and left, just as B.A. came back and sat next to the grill. He did keep enough distance not to get burned by surprise fireballs, though.

Face went over to Murdock, placing his hand on the other man's shoulder in a friendly gesture. “Now, what happened?”, he asked: “That girl was totally into you!”

Murdock raised his gaze to look up at him. He seemed a bit confused but also hesitant. “What do you mean?”

Face turned to look at B.A. for support. “Well, that woman clearly had the hots for you, right?” B.A. shook his head disbelievingly but more because he seemed to have difficulty comprehending that anybody could have the hots for Murdock than in disagreement to Face's words. Face turned back to Murdock: “why didn't you try anything?”

Murdock's eyebrows shot up “Try anything?”, he repeated: “Why would I try anything with her when I'm clearly in love with you?” He sounded confused more than anything and his questioning look had a piercing quality.

Face was totally frozen. He could feel the sudden tension between them, but all his brain could comprehend were Murdock's eyes that seemed to look into his soul, waiting. What had Murdock just said? Was Face supposed to answer?

Murdock turned to B.A. with a bit of a sly smile “I think I broke him...”, he muttered. “Face!” Murdock tilted his head slightly to look at him. “Don't worry, man!”, when he hit Face's chest with the back of his right hand in a playful manner, it brought the other man back to reality. “I got it under control. If you really didn't know it so far, you're not gonna notice a difference now.”

Face stared at him. Was he being serious? And then, Murdock just left. Face blinked. He turned to B.A. Hannibal was not far off as well. “Did you hear this?”, he asked with clear desperation in his voice: “I'm not crazy am I? You heard this!?”

B.A. laughed and shook his head. Hannibal only raised an eyebrow.

“You aint crazy so far!” B.A. answered: “I heard it loud and clear. But if you actually want to do what I'm thinking, I can guarantee for nothing! Maybe you're all crazy except me!”

Murdock returned with something that suspiciously looked like gasoline but before he could pour it onto the grill and potentially loose his eyebrows again, Face took a step forwards and grabbed him with both hands.

“You're in love with me? That's what you said?” Face almost shouted but he managed to keep his volume down.

Murdock Looked at him. Not afraid but with big, honest eyes. “Yes.”

And so, Face kissed him.

He could hear the sound of the gasoline bottle hitting the floor and vaguely thought about the possibility of it catching fire. But it was a distant, quiet thought compared to the more important ones that were flooding his brain right now, like the thought that he was actually kissing Murdock! And that Murdock was actually kissing him back in a way he would have never expected! The pilot was lanky but he was strong and also crazy.

As soon as their lips had met, Murdock had disregarded everything he was doing and all their surroundings and had grabbed him as if his only purpose in life was to hold him as close as physically possible and to kiss him as deeply as their bodies allowed. He clearly didn't care where they were or who saw them and just like that, Face felt himself get swept away by it, by his emotions and this sensation and the feeling of Murdock so close and hot against him. Nothing mattered anymore, at least not now. He finally had what he had only dreamt about for ages and no worries could penetrate the ever-rising feeling of happiness in his stomach and chest.

“Guys!”, he finally heard B.A.'s voice somewhere in the distance: “Get a room! Or a tent! Or something!”

Face broke off the kiss and when he looked into Murdock's eyes, he saw the lingering want in them that he himself could feel as well. “Sorry...”, he said out of breath: “I've been holding this in for a long time...”

Murdock smiled softly at him and Face couldn't help but do the same. The other man looked at him as if he had just confessed his love. But maybe that was exactly what he had done.

“Right!”, Murdock snapped out of it as if nothing had happened: “Hope the stake 's still good.” And with that he turned back to the grill.

“They were never good! Not for one second were they ever good”, B.A. retorted: “You fool! One day, you're gonna kill yourself!”

Murdock shook his head. “Aaah, B.A. I always knew you were a Philistine! No appreciation for the good things in life!”

As he watched the two of them bicker as always, Face had a strange feeling. What was happening? Had nothing changed? Why was Murdock not freaking out about this like he was? How could he just go back to his normal routine?

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. Murdock was very close, whispering into his ear. “Don't worry, love! We'll talk about this later, if you want to.” he gave him a kiss on the cheek that actually made Face blush, despite the fact that it was totally innocent compared to what they had done only a few moments ago in public.

“Okay”, he said, hating how vulnerable he sounded. He was normally so smooth but only when nothing real was at stake.

Murdock smiled at him, honest and open. “I love you. Don't worry. Everything is going to be alright.” He said it so earnestly that Face just hat to kiss him again. It was short and gentle and he could only hope that it told the pilot everything he needed to know and that Face could not yet articulate with words. When they separated, Face could see it in his eyes: Understanding. Murdock understood him. Face relaxed. He decided that the crazy man was right. Everything was going to be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter is a bit shorter and there are some differences in my depictions of the characters, at least I hope. :D I feel like movie Face is a bit more reckless in an over the top way. They are both crazy, don't get me wrong but show Face is a bit more quiet and contained in my opinion. He would jump off a cliff with a bright smile while movie Face would jump off dramatically yelling “Geronimo!” At least that is my impression of them. 
> 
> Also, Murdock in the movie was, to me, a bit more shy and in his own head, while show Murdock is totally out there and super confident and dominant. This, of course, might also be due to the fact that he is the tallest of the team in the show.  
>   
> But this is just my two cents XD let me know what you think in the comments :)
> 
> My thanks go out agin to [AccroV](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AccroV/pseuds/AccroV) for proofreading and commenting. You always make me smile :)


End file.
